Withouth a trace
by Onst
Summary: Don se volatilise après une intervention délicate. Les affaires internes se chargent de l'enquête, l'équipe de Don va devoir se battre pour récuperer l'affaire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, voici ma première fanfiction donc ce ne sera pas du caviar... Si vous pouviez me donner des conseils pour améliorer mes chapitres suivants se serait sympa.

**Titre:** Withouth a trace.

(Je suis nul pour donner les titres de chapitre et de fanfic')

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent dessus et blablabla... Je remet tout en place à la fin.

**Résumé: **Don s'est volatilisé lors d'une mission à haut risque. Les affaires internes prennent l'affaire en charge ce qui empêche Colby David et Megan de poursuivre l'enquête. Mais...lisez si vous voulez en savoir plus...

Je crois avoir tout dis donc bonne lecture!

Withouth a trace.

Chapitre1

C'était une après-midi chaude à Los Angeles, vers la fin août. Charlie préparait déjà la rentrée de septembre. Il tapait ses cours sur l'ordinateur, se levant, parfois, pour refaire un calcul sur le tableau noir. Quelques fois, il s'arrêtait et se plaçait sous la fenêtre, grande ouverte, et savourait l'air frais de dehors, pensant à son entourage, Don surtout et aussi Amita, qu'elle est belle! Il sursauta, manquant de tomber à la renverse quand celle-ci entra dans le bureau:

-Et bien on rêve? questionna t-elle d'un ton amusé.

-Heu...et bien je...gêné Charlie ne trouva rien à dire à part « je faisait une pause »

Amita apparemment amusée part l'état de béatitude de Charlie, lui proposa de sortir un moment des mathématiques pour aller faire un tour dans le parc de l'université. Il accepta, ravi.

Au bout de quelques minutes ils s'asseyèrent sur un banc, au soleil.

-Alors, aucune nouvelle? demanda Amita.

-Non et ça va faire deux semaines, deux semaines que je ne dors plus, à chaque fois je pense à lui, je me sens impuissant. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre, la tête basse:

-J'ai compris que cette fois-ci je ne pouvais rien faire pour retrouver...Don.

Les larmes perlèrent les joues de Charlie. Amita le pris dans ses bras puis murmura:

-Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Allan Eppes s'était assis dans un fauteuil du salon et regardait les photos de Don. L'une d'elles attira son attention:

Don souriait de toutes ses dents, déguisé en Cow-Boy alors que Charlie esquissait un sourire on-ne-peut plus forcé, faisant des oreilles d'âne à son grand frère qui passait son bras droit par dessus les épaules du plus jeune. À cette époque, c'était la première année où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe, âgés de 13 et 9 ans. C'était l'anniversaire de Charlie qui était habillé en Albert Einstein.

Allan eut un sourire en repensant aux heures de maquillage qu'il avait fallu à Don pour déguiser son frère, quelque peut rétissant. Il se rendit compte combien Charlie comptait pour Don, même maintenant. Mais depuis deux semaines c'était différent, le grand frère avait disparut, volatilisé...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2

"-C'était le mercredi 6 août.

-À quelle heure? demanda t-il.

-10H30 environ. répondit-elle.

-10H34 exactement. rectifia t-il.

-Et bien si vous le savez, pourquoi me le demandez-vous? s'énerva t-elle

-Je ne fait que mon boulot, continuez agent Reeves.

-D'après une source de police...

Elle fut coupée par l'agent Reynolds:

-Une source fiable?

-Arrêtez de m'interrompre sinon on ne va jamais y arriver.

Après un instant, Megan reprit:

-Donc, d'après une source sûre des membres du gang des Angledozers Boys, aussi connus à New York, Philadelphie et Boston, tenaient des "réunions" tous les mercredi.

-Qui était là?

-C'est marqué sur votre rapport. dit-elle sèchement.

-Je sais. J'ai la version écrite, maintenant il me faut la version orale, enregistrée par le micro que vous avez devant vous. Agent Reeves vous devriez savoir ça...

Il avait dit ça avec un air tellement supérieur que lorsqu'il lui demanda de continuer Megan s'emporta:

-Non, je ne poursuivrais pas, cela fait deux semaines que ça c'est passé et vous n'avez fait que prendre les rapports écrits de trois personnes? Vous ne fichez rien!

Megan sortit de la pièce, furieuse. Elle claqua la porte et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

Colby et David la rejoignirent. Au bord de la crise de nerfs, Megan déclara:

-Il me méprise, il méprise les femmes, c'est...c'est énervant.

-Reynolds méprise les flics, c'est pas pareil. dit Colby.

-Bon, c'est mon tour, à tout à l'heure. annonça David.

-Bonne chance. lança Megan.

David entra dans la pièce où Reynolds l'attendait.

-Où en étions nous? demanda David.

-Au moment où vous alliez entrer dans le hangar.

-Nous étions quatre agents spéciaux et deux équipes de forces armées.

David ne laissa pas le temps à Reynolds de l'interrompre, il enchaîna:

-Nous sommes entrés par toutes les issues possibles. Il y avait douze hommes en tout, quatre autour d'une table et le reste un peu partout dans le hangar. Nous nous sommes identifiés, nous leurs avons ordonné de déposer les armes et de lever les mains. Ils se sont tous exécutés. Nous nous sommes approchés et à ce moment il y à eu des explosions de fumigènes dans tout le hangar ce qui à provoqué une sorte de panique. Les membres du gang en ont profités pour reprendre leurs armes et faire feu sur nous. L'agent Eppes à donné l'ordre de se mettre à couvert. Au bout d'une minute on ne voyait plus rien et il à "sonné le repli". Nous sommes sortis du hangar et avons bloqués toutes les issues, ainsi ils étaient bloqués à l'intérieur. Nous avons arrêté sept des douze revendeur dont un seul des quatre qui étaient autour de la table. Nous pensons que c'étaient les meneurs du groupe. Nous nous sommes aperçus que l'agent Eppes avait disparu lorsque nous avons arrêté les membres du gang. On à essayé de le joindre par radio puis sur son portable. Nous n'avons eu aucune réponse.

David avait prononcé ses paroles avec une énorme boule dans la gorge. L'inspecteur des affaires internes lui fit signe qu'il pouvait arrêter là. Il acquiesça et sortit de la salle. Colby lui donna une tape sur l'épaule et s'engouffra dans la salle à son tour.

-Comment allez-vous? s'enquit hypocritement.

Colby répondit que ça pourrait aller mieux et s'assit en face de l'inspecteur qu'il connaissait un quelques peu.

-Pour commencer, il faut que vous sachiez que je ne cherche pas de coupable mais ce qui est arrivé à l'agent Eppes.

-Oui. D'accord.

-Bien, commençons au moment où vous vous êtes aperçus que Eppes avait disparu.

-Nous sommes ré entrés dans le hangar à sa recherche, le gaz s'était un quelque peu dissipé. Nous avons retrouvé les corps de deux malfrats mais pas celui de Don.

-Dans votre rapport, vous dites que vous avez retrouvé son arme, c'est ça?

-Oui exact. On à trouvé son arme et deux douilles dans une tache de sang.

-Dans mon jargon je n'appelle pas ça une tache.

Reynolds lui mit une photo sous le nez.

-Et les douilles ne provenaient pas de son arme.

Colby déglutit.

-Non.

-Et le sang lui appartenait?

-Oui.

Colby se sentit mal à l'aise.

-Vous ne pensez pas qu'il pourrait être mort?

-Non, tant que l'on aura pas retrouvé et identifié son corps, je ne croirait pas en sa mort.

-Pourtant, le sang, les douilles...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Colby, pour bien décrire, péta un câble:

Vous vouliez savoir ce qui s'était passé, hein?! Vous l'avez votre rapport alors foutez nous la paix, vous nous faites perdre notre temps!

Colby quitta la pièce, furieux. Il alla retrouver Megan et David à la salle de repos.

Colby se prit un café et s'assit au près de ses partenaires et amis.

-Ce Reynolds je vais le...

Colby imita le geste pour étrangler avec la grimace qui va avec, ce qui fit sourire Megan et David. Leur sourire s'éteint vite car ils pensaient à Don. David fut le premier à prendre la parole:

-Je me demande bien ce qui à pu se passer il est impossible de se volatiliser comme ça!

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez les gars mais mon opignon est que Don s'est fait enlever lors de notre repli.

Megan regarda ses collègues avant de reprendre:

-Demain matin on va voir le boss et on reprend l'enquête ok? Reynolds et son équipe son des bons à riens.

David et Colby répondirent d'un même voix qu'ils étaient d'accord.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on à? demanda Colby.

-Rien, les prisonniers n'ont rien dit et ils ne sont au courant de rien.

-Et celui qui faisait parti des quatre?

-Muet comme une taupe.

-Demain je vais le faire parler. dit Colby. Donc, résumons: on en à arrêté sept sur douze et deux sont morts. Il en manque trois, comment ils ont pus sortir du hangar?

-Ils en ont sûrement profités quand nous arrêtions les autres.

-En tout cas ils ont disparus, volatilisés...

-Avec Don...


	3. Chapter 3

De nos jours, San Diégo:

-Alors toujours pas de souvenirs?

-Non, rien, je sais pleins de chose sur mes capacités mais pas sur moi, sur mon histoire...C'est comme si je n'avait jamais existé.

L' Homme l'avait écouté sans rien dire, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, adossé contre le mûr.

Sheldon se leva de son siège et sortit de la pièce mais l'homme le retînt:

-Ça viendra, j'en suis sûr, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci. Je vais au stand de tir.

-OK. Soit ici à 21H00, on à une réunion interne;

Après avoir murmuré un "d'acc", il sortit de la pièce.

L' Homme, lui, resta planté là à réfléchir. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible d'avoir un leader du FBI de son côté... Malgré le fait qu'il lui ait menti sur toute la ligne.

Il s'assit à la table et pris un journal qui devait traîner là depuis pas mal de temps c'était un journal de Los Angeles: "Hollywood Reporter". À la une, un article qui attira son attention:

Le titre était "Withouth a trace" il retraçait l'intervention de la police qui avait mené à la disparition de l' agent spécial Don Eppes. Son équipe avait repris l'enquête mais piétinait, les 7 suspects appréhendés ne disaient rien.

Faudrait pas qu'il tombe dessus...

L' Homme brûla le journal avec son briquet et laissa le journal se consumer dans la cheminée qui n'avait probablement jamais servie.

Il hésitait à demander une rançon au FBI ou alors se servir de L'agent Don Eppes, alias Sheldon, comme monnaie d'échange.

Il reste avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la mémoire ensuite je l'échange au FBI contre 1 million de dollars et tous les prisonniers qu'ils ont fait... Ça va être dur mais c'est faisable.

Il sortit de ses réflexions pour se rendre au stand de tir, passer le temps.

**Stand de tir, San Diego, 20H00**

Ca faisait une bonne demi-heure que Sheldon tirait sur les pauvres cibles en carton. Beaucoup de questions lui venaient à l'esprit:

_Où ai-je appris à tirer comme ça? Suis-je vraiment celui que l'on m'a décrit? Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien? Ai-je une famille? Des amis? Pourquoi ai-je la sensation de ne pas être celui que je suis? Je n'ai pas la sensation d'être un tueur, alors pourquoi je suis dans un gang?_

Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, la tête lui tournait. Il allait enlever ses bouchons pour les oreilles et ses lunettes de protection lorsque l'Homme posa une main sur son épaule droite.

-Je t'observe depuis pas mal de temps, tu fais un carton! Tu dois avoir un don.

-Hmm... merci je... j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ça toute ma vie... c'est bizarre.

L'Homme vit l'expression qu'arborait Sheldon.

-Quelque chose te tracasse?

-Oui, tu sais... avant-hier, quand tu m'as demandé de... de l'exécuter...

-Oui? Et bien?

-Et bien j'en est pas été capable!

-C'est pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Mais tu m'as dit que j'avait fait ça toute ma vie!

Sheldon lut un mensonge dans la réponse de l'Homme:

-Depuis que tu es très jeune.

Préférant changer de sujet, Sheldon demanda:

-J'ai une demande à faire... enfin deux.

-Oui, vas-y.

-Je voudrait retrouver ma couleur de cheveux naturelle, le blond c'est vraiment moche.

L'homme émit un léger rictus et dit:

-C'est vrai que ça te va pas du tout! O.K si tu veux mais évite de trop te montrer, quelqu'un pourrait te reconnaître.

-Et pourquoi il y à toujours une brute qui me suit?

-Un garde du corps! Pas une brute, et il te suit parce que c'est... ton garde du corps.

-Pourquoi j'en ait un? J'en ait pas besoin!

-Sheldon! On dirait un gamin qui veut pas que sa maman l'accompagne à l'école! Tu as un garde du corps parce que c'est comme ça!

-Hmm...

Sheldon fourra sa main dans sa poche et en ressortit un chewing-gum qu'il mâcha. Un geste instinctif incontrôlable.

-Bon, viens on rentre, la réunion va pas tarder à commencer.

Il suivit l'homme jusqu'à la voiture après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre, autre signe instinctif incontrôlable.

**Q.G des Tanglewoods Boys Boston:**

La réunion se passait autour d'une table du style Louis XVI sans les décorations en or plaqué et tout le tralala. L'Homme était en bout de table, il présidait. Sur les côtés nous avions Sheldon et tous les autres chefs des Tanglewoods de Boston. Les brutes étaient tous adossés au mur de la salle. le climat, légèrement tendu, fut adoucit lorsque L'Homme commença à parler. Sheldon n'écouta presque rien des rapports que faisaient les différents mini-chefs. Il ne prêta attention à ce que disait les autres qu'à la fin, quand l'Homme dit:

-Après demain, comme vous le savez, aura lieu la grande réunion annuelle. Elle aura lieue à Boston et, comme chaque année, je n'y emmène qu'un garde du corps, et deux hommes. J'ai choisi, en garde du corps: toujours le même.

Le brute de l'Homme était une chose qui ressemblait à un humain en 20X plus musclé et 2X plus grand.

-Ensuite, j'irai avec Sheldon et Greg.

Le dénommé « Greg » n'avait pas la trentaine, avait les yeux bleus et les cheveux roux. Il mesurait dans

les 1m80 et n'était pas plus large qu'un bâton de sucette. Greg arborait toujours une expression de défi, envers tout le monde, sauf envers l'Homme.

L'Homme clôtura la réunion et attendit que tout le monde soit partit pour dire aux deux derniers, Greg et Sheldon:

-On part dans trois heures de l'aéroport, on va à L.A d'abord, j'ai des courses à faire. Ensuite on prend l'avion pour Boston. La réunion aura lieue au 1813 Beacon street, à 15H00, vous irez faire deux-trois trucs avant. Allez vous préparer! On décolle d'ici à 22H15, vous avez dix minutes!

Greg et Sheldon partirent en direction de leurs chambre. Greg disparu dans l'ascenseur tandis que Sheldon revint en arrière pour écouter aux portes.

_Un souvenir... tu le tue. _

_Pourquoi tu l'as prit, d'autre nous auraient étés plus utiles!_

_Je veux l'avoir sous la main, si il reste ici, et qu'il se souviens de tout, nous n'aurons aucun contrôle sur lui._

_Alors je le dégomme si il se rappelle de quoi que se soit?_

_Oui surtout pendant la réunion, n'hésite pas. Ce serait dommage qu'il alerte ses amis du FBI._

Sheldon remonta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Le téléphone dans la main il réfléchit.

_Alors je suis flic... _

Inconsciemment il avait tapé un numéro sans savoir qui il appelait, il porta le téléphone à son oreille:

Deux sonneries, on décroche, une voie de femme...

**Bureaux du FBI, Los Angeles, 22H13:**

Colby, l'air fatigué, sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire et alla en salle de repos, rejoindre ses collègues. Megan le vit et ouvrit la discussion:

-Alors tu as quelque chose?

-Non, c'est comme si ils avaient étés entraînés à ne rien dire! Et vous deux?

-Rien non plus pour moi. soupira David.

-Il y en à un qui m' à craché dessus! J'ai son ADN, on aura peut-être une identification...

-Pas en plein visage?!

-Non non t'inquiète pas, sur mon tee-shirt.

-Hmm... on ferait bien de rentrer, les résultats arriverons que demain matin. dit David.

-Oui et en ce moment on à bien besoin de sommeil.

-Alors allons-y.

Les trois agents du FBI se dirigèrent vers leurs bureaux pour reprendre leurs vestes lorsque le téléphone de Don sonna. Personne ne bougea, ça faisait tellement longtemps que ce téléphone n'avait pas sonné.

Megan décrocha:

-Megan Reeves.

-_Je ... je suis bien au FBI?_

Megan fut pétrifiée, cette voie, comment ne pas la reconnaître? Elle mit sur haut-parleur et lança l'enregistrement. Les gars se turent.

-Heu... Oui bien sûr. C'est toi Don?

_-Peut-être, je sais pas qui je suis, j'ai perdu la mémoire. Tout ce que j'ai le temps de vous dire c'est que le gang des tanglewoods aura une réunion « nationale » à Boston après demain au 1813 Beacon street à 15H00. Désolé._

Il raccrocha.

Megan, Colby et David restèrent silencieux durant une petite minute jusqu'à ce que Colby prenne la parole:

-On fait quoi?

Megan lui répondit:

-On va demander trois billets d'avions pour Boston au Boss.

Le lendemain matin, nos agents du FBI avaient préparés leurs affaires pour un départ à 14H00 de l'aéroport Burbank, au nord du centre-ville. Colby eut le temps d'aller rendre visite à Charlie et Allan. Il avait été le plus touché, dans l'équipe, par la disparition de Don. Quand il était avec ses amis, David, Megan, Charlie et Allan, il dressait une rempart entre ses sentiments et le reste du monde. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la maison de Charlie, il hésita à repartir comme tant de fois ces derniers jours. Jamais il n'osait entrer, de peur de révéler ses sentiments. Malgré cela il frappa à la porte. La porte s'entrouvrit sur Charlie, les yeux gonflés, « sûrement avait-il pleuré » se dit Colby.

-Je peux entrer, pour parler?

-Oui, pas de problèmes, entre. P'pa c'est Colby!

Allan, plus vieilli que jamais par la disparition de son aîné se leva et offrit un siège au nouvel arrivant.

-Merci Allan, je... hum... comment allez-vous?

-Pas très bien répondirent Charlie et Allan.

-Des nouvelles? demanda Charlie.

Il s'attendait à une énième réponse négative de la part de l'agent fédéral malgré out l'espoir qu'il avait de retrouver un jour son frère. Mais Charlie se trompait.

-Et bien...oui, nous avons reçu un appel, il s'agirait de Don mais il est possible qu'il ait perdu la mémoire.

Colby sortit de sa poche un petit magnétophone de sa poche et appuya sur play. La disussion de la veille au soir rempli le silence. À la fin, Allan déclara:

-C'est lui, j'en suis sûr!

Une larme coula sur la joue de Charlie, une larme de bonheur.

-Nous partons dans 4H00 pour Boston. La réunion doit avoir lieue demain et il faut que l'on s'organise avec le S.W.A.T pour l'intervention.

-Colby? appela Allan

-Oui?

-Fait attention à toi.

Colby lui sourit et sortit de la maison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Maison de Charlie, 22H00, 6 mois plus tard:**

Charlie était devant la télé, il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait les reporters. Son esprit ressassait le passé, il se disait "et si..."  
_Arête! avec des "si", on refait le monde! _  
Et le monde ne sera pas refait de si tôt...  
Il posa sa tête en arrière sur le canapé et soupira:  
_Si seulement j'avais pris le temps de... Charlie! Je n'y suis pour rien._  
Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son frère ainé et sa lui manquait. Et cela était partit pour durer une éternité, c'était trop dur pour lui, Charlie ne voyait plus aussi souvent Amita et il avait abandonné son "emploi" de consultant pour le FBI, il ne donnait que la moitié des heures de cours qu'il faisait l'année passée. Chaque nuit il faisait le même rêve:  
Charlie et Don dans un parc vide, des jeux, mais personne, rien qu'eux. Ils parlaient pendant quelques heures puis tout d'un coup Don commençait à disparaitre pour enfin partir complètement dans un murmure:  
_Pourquoi tu m'oublies?_  
Charlie se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur, affolé en criant.  
Pourquoi Don disait cette phrase à chaque fois? Il ne savait pas et se demandait si il ne l'oubliait pas un peu, au fond... Il avait fait un effort pour son père, ne pas refaire comme à la mort de sa mère en se fourrant le nez dans une équation insoluble. Il était devenu distant de ses amis dès la première semaine car son père avait énormément besoin de soutient, il souffrait de ce nouveau choc. Allan, quant à lui, ne sortait presque plus et passait ses journées devant la télé ou à ranger la maison, laver, ses journées étaient presque toutes pareilles, plus rien de spécial. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup, sauf avec son fils mais n'évoquait jamais le sujet **Don** ou le sujet **Margareth**. Ce genre de discussion n'avaient plus étés abordées en présence de Charlie, Allan et de ses anciens coéquipiers. Ils avaient tout les trois changés de service, souffrants de l'absence de Don. Colby était passé dans une section du NCIS à Nord Folk.  
Megan dirigeait une équipe du FBI à New York et David avait rejoint une unité du MIT. Chacun d'eux ne pouvaient passer une nuit sans repenser à cette scène où Don tombait au sol, cette scène qui avait duré une éternité.  
_Vous me manquez tous, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir sa, de vous avoir gâché votre vie..._  
Colby regardait la même émission que Charlie, sans le savoir. Son portable vibra, il décrocha:  
-Oui?  
_-Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger aussi tard, je suis le Jarod Spenfield, c'est moi qui dirige les recherches sur les malfaiteurs de l'affaire "Donald Eppes" à Los Angeles, le légiste à refait l'autopsie et il y à du nouveau, il faudrait que vous veniez. _  
-Je part demain, vous avez prévenu les autres agents qui s'occupaient de l'affaire?  
_-Oui, ils partent demain aussi._  
Il raccrocha.  
Profiter d'un moment comme cela pour revoir ses amis...Enfin pas tous.

**Los Angeles, Bureau du FBI, 13H00**

Colby rentra dans les bureaux avec un sourire triste, repensant à certains moments...  
Ce ne serait plus jamais pareil. Arrivé là où il travaillait avant, il passa lentement devant les bureaux qu'ils avaient occupés quelques mois auparavant des nouveaux agents y avaient déposé leurs affaires. En regardant vers la salle de repos il y vit David, un super ami, qui ne l'avait jamais lâché...enfin...une fois, mais c'était justifié. Ne préférant pas repenser à ce moment là, il avança vers le lieu de rendez-vous convenu avec l'agent.  
-Colby! s'exclama David en le voyant. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.  
-Moi aussi dit Colby, Megan est là?  
-Non, elle arrive dans une heure et demi, il n'y avait pas de place plus tôt.  
Ils se racontèrent leurs 6 derniers mois en prenant soin d'éviter le sujet "Don Eppes".  
Ne sachant plus quoi se raconter, ils firent le silence que Megan vint troubler:  
-Colby, David! Vous n'avez pas changés.  
Après les retrouvailles, un homme entra dans la pièce, il était grand, un mètre quatre vingt dix au minimum, il était baraqué, avait des cheveux noirs, coupés en brosse, des yeux noirs, un costume classique noir et blanc. C'était l'agent des affaires internes qui les avait appelés hier.  
-Bien, je vais vous faire un résumé:  
"Avant-hier, nous avons attrapé un gars nommé Greg, un jeune informaticien. On l'à cuisiné pendant toute une journée jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise qu'il avait des informations sur l'affaire de l'agent Don Eppes."  
Les trois agents l'écoutaient avec attention, sans broncher.Ruth Sp  
"Il nous a dit qu'en refaisant l'autopsie, nous découvririons quelque chose qui nous ferait peut-être avancer dans l'affaire. Nous avons refait l'autopsie et nous avons en effet découvert quelque chose de nouveau, le cadavre qui reposait depuis 6 mois sur la table d'autopsie, avait eu un virus qui laisse des traces sur les poumons, la peste je crois. Une telle maladie est marquée dans tous les dossiers médicaux. Nous avons donc regardé son dossier médical et cette maladie n'est pas mentionnée."

-Ce qui veut dire que le garde du corps que nous avons tué, n'était pas le bon? Je ne comprend pas tout. annonça Megan.  
-Je vais vous expliquer:  
L'homme que vous avez abattu à l'aéroport avait sur lui la carte d'identité de Mark Spenser, tué il y à 4 ans par un homme qui possédait un faux nom: Arnold Pierce cet homme à été incarcéré et s'est évadé quelques semaine plus tard. Ruth Spenser, frère jumeau de Mark avait eu la peste lors d'un voyage à l'étranger.  
-Alors ça veut dire que le jumeau qui à été tué il y à 4 ans n'est pas Mark mais Ruth? A quoi cela nous avance t-il? demanda David.  
-Et bien Greg nous à avoué que le Boss faisait du chantage sur Spenser pour qu'il reste parmi les membres du gang.  
-Je ne vois toujours pas où vous voulez en venir. rétorqua David.  
-Qui pouvait faire du chantage sur Spenser?  
-Quelqu'un qui savait pour l'échange d'identité.  
-C'est à dire? insista l'agent.  
-Le meurtrier? proposa Colby.  
-Bien! Si on retrouve le meurtrier, on retrouve le meneur du gang.  
-Par où commence t-on?  
-J'ai ici toute la liste des noms d'emprunts qu'il à utilisé à chaque fois que nous l'avons arrêté, que des anagrammes. On commence l'enquête demain.

Les trois agents allèrent manger un morceau ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps.  
-Ça va faire bizarre d'enquêter sans Don, vous ne trouvez pas? demanda Colby.  
-Oui, c'est sûr, il me manque énormément. dit Megan, la tête baissée.  
David n'eut rien à dire, il n'avait pas faim et ne s'imaginait pas refaire une enquête à L.A sans Don.  
Le repas finit, ils allèrent se chercher un hôtel où dormir le temps de boucler l'affaire.  
Ensuite, ils se séparèrent pour aller passer un bonjour à d'anciennes connaissance.  
Colby, n'ayant pas d'amis sur L.A, déambula dans la ville sans avoir de but précis.  
Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il se retrouva dans la rue où habitait Don, l'envie d'aller voir si Charlie et Allan vivait encore là le poussa à aller sonner à la porte de la demeure. Son pouls accéléra lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur...Allan.  
-Colby! s'étonna Allan.  
-Je ne vous dérange pas?  
-Non pas du tout, entre.  
Allan s'effaça pour permettre à Colby d'entrer.  
Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Allan lui proposa un siège et s'assit en face de Colby.  
-Comment allez-vous? demanda Colby.  
-C'est dûr mais je survit grâce à Charlie.  
Il y eut un silence durant lequel Colby regarda ses pieds puis il dit:  
-Allan,..., je suis désolé que ce soit arrivé, sa n'aurait pas dû...

**FIN**


	5. Fin alternative

Salut tout le monde, j'ai relu toute ma fic' et finalement, pris de remords...sniffouille... Je me suis dit... je vais refaire la fin paske là sa fait un peu le gars qui se débarrasse de son histoire. Donc je reprend au début du chapitre 4 relisez, il est possible que j'ai changé deux-trois trucs.

**Fin Alternative Chap.4-2**

Charlie était devant la télé, il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que disait les reporters. Son esprit ressassait le passé, il se disait "et si..."

_Arête! avec des "si", on refait le monde!_

Et le monde ne sera pas refait de si tôt...

Il posa sa tête en arrière sur le canapé et soupira:

_Si seulement j'avais pris le temps de... Charlie! Je n'y suis pour rien._

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il n'avait pas parlé à son frère aîné et sa lui manquait. Et cela était partit pour durer une éternité, c'était trop dur pour lui, Charlie ne voyait plus aussi souvent Amita et il avait abandonné son "emploi" de consultant pour le FBI, il ne donnait que la moitié des heures de cours qu'il faisait l'année passée. Chaque nuit il faisait le même rêve:

Charlie et Don dans un parc vide, des jeux, mais personne, rien qu'eux. Ils parlaient pendant quelques heures puis tout d'un coup Don commençait à disparaître pour enfin partir complètement dans un murmure:

_Pourquoi tu m'oublies?_

Charlie se réveillait à chaque fois en sueur, affolé en criant.

Pourquoi Don disait cette phrase à chaque fois? Il ne savait pas et se demandait si il ne l'oubliait pas un peu, au fond... Il avait fait un effort pour son père, ne pas refaire comme à la mort de sa mère en se fourrant le nez dans une équation insoluble. Il était devenu distant de ses amis dès la première semaine car son père avait énormément besoin de soutient, il souffrait de ce nouveau choc.

Allan, quant à lui, ne sortait presque plus et passait ses journées devant la télé ou à ranger la maison, laver, ses journées étaient presque toutes pareilles, plus rien de spécial.

Il ne parlait plus beaucoup, sauf avec son fils mais n'évoquait jamais le sujet **Don** ou le sujet **Margareth**. Ce genre de discussion n'avaient plus étés abordées en présence de Charlie, Allan et de ses anciens coéquipiers.

Ils avaient tout les trois changés de service, souffrants de l'absence de Don. Colby était passé dans une section du NCIS à Nord Folk.

Megan dirigeait une équipe du FBI à New York et David avait rejoint une unité du MIT.

Chacun d'eux ne pouvaient passer une nuit sans repenser à cette scène où Don tombait au sol, cette scène qui avait duré une éternité.

[i]Vous me manquez tous, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait subir sa, de vous avoir gâché votre vie...[/i]

Colby regardait la même émission que Charlie, sans le savoir. Son portable vibra, il décrocha:

-Oui?

-Colby?

-Moi même.

-C'est Allan, il s'est réveillé.

-J'arrive!

Allan n'eut pas besoin de s'expliquer, Colby avait compris de qui Allan voulait parler.

**Hôpital de L.A 21H00**

Colby entra en trombe dans l'hôpital et se calma lorsqu'il vit Megan et David parler à la secrétaire de l'accueil.

-Megan, David!

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent et aperçurent Colby. Les retrouvailles passées, ils partirent en direction de la chambre que leur avait indiquée la secrétaire. Arrivés au deuxième étage ils virent Allan et Charlie dans le couloir.

-Et bien, vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. s'exclama Allan.

-Dès que l'on à su...

Voyant les larmes de Charlie, David demanda:

-Ça ne va pas?

-Je suis juste ému, sa fait si longtemps que je ne lui avait pas parlé.

-Il dort, dès qu'il se réveille, on va pouvoir lui parler. annonça Allan.

Ils attendirent dans le couloir durant deux heures, à parler des derniers six mois et lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit dans la chambre 113, Allan s'y précipita. Charlie se leva à la suite de son père et demanda aux agents:

-Vous ne venez pas?

-Allez-y tous les deux, on ira après.

Charlie leur sourit et entra dans la chambre. Ce qu'il vit lui refit couler des larmes sur les joues, des larmes de joie. Don avait les yeux ouverts et regardait son père avec de grands yeux effrayés. Allan essayait de le calmer en lui massant les tempes avec ses pouces. Charlie s'assit sur la deuxième chaise, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit, en face de Allan.

Le rêve de Charlie se brisa lorsque Don prononça ces paroles:

-Qui êtes-vous, qui suis-je?


End file.
